


My Brother's Keeper

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: AU 2012. Sam learns that her whole life was a lie. She also learns she has a twin brother and it's the last person she ever expected.
Relationships: Ethan Lovett/Rebecca Shaw, Robert Scorpio/Holly Sutton, Samantha "Sam" McCall/Jason Morgan
Kudos: 1





	My Brother's Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Let's suspend belief and say Sam and Ethan are the same age. TY! lol

**Chapter 1**  
  
I walked into Kelly’s Diner with my daughter on my hip. Daniela Robin Morgan was six months old and thriving beautifully. She had her daddy’s blue eyes and my dark hair and much of her namesake's sweetness and charm.  
  
The world had rocked on its axis when I found out what I had. My whole life now felt like a lie. I wasn’t Alexis Davis’s daughter. I wasn’t a Cassadine. I wasn’t … I wasn’t me, was I? Everything I had believed about myself turned out to be a farce. But god, at least I had my daughter and my husband.  
  
Still, I was broken inside. I had loved Alexis as a mother for years now. Not being her daughter … Would everything change? Would she exit from my life as fast and as suddenly as she came into it? I prayed that wouldn't happen, but I didn’t know anything anymore. My reality had shifted.  
  
I sat down at a table in the corner and waited for my lunch guest to arrive. I needed answers and right now, I don’t know if there was anyone else I could turn to them for.  
  
Dani nibbled on her fingers and I realized she was probably ready for her afternoon bottle. I opened her diaper bag and pulled out a bottle, situating her on my lap and pressing the pink nipple to her lips. She immediately latched onto it and began to guzzle. She had a hearty appetite and I know I’m biased, but she had to be the cutest baby in the world.  
  
I looked up then as I heard footsteps approaching my table. I turned to see him standing there. Tears wet my eyes.  
  
There he was.  
  
Ethan Lovett. Ethan _Scorpio?_ My brother. My own twin.

***

I watched him move over to the table, slowly and carefully, as if he didn’t quite know what to expect from me. I didn’t blame him. We had never exactly been on the friendliest of terms considering I once kicked the hell out of him thinking he had abused my sister. My sister … Kristina wasn’t my sister anymore, was she? At least not biologically. Would things change between us once she heard the truth? We had always been so close. She was not just a sister to me, but a miracle. My Lila’s stem cells had helped heal her when she was just a toddler. Would Kristina ever know how much she meant to me? Could I find the right words to tell her? I wanted things to stay status quo but I didn’t see how they could now that I knew the truth.  
  
“Hey, Sam,” Ethan greeted me somewhat warily as he slipped into the seat across from me. He seemed to be watching my daughter intently now and I guessed it was because she’s his niece.  
  
“Hi,” I said in a voice that sounded weak to my own ears. “Thanks for coming.”  
  
He nodded. “I was surprised to get your call this morning on my voice mail.”  
  
“I was surprised to make that call,” I admitted, shifting uncomfortably in my seat. Dani kept her eyes on me as she chugged on her bottle and I tried to remember she and her father were all I needed in this world.  
  
“I’ll bet,” he said. “I guess you’re pretty shocked huh? I mean, I certainly am. Just a few months ago I was finding out Robert was my father and now … I have another sister…”  
  
Tears built up in my eyes as he said “another sister”.  
  
“I think about Robin all the time,” I admitted. “Jason and I named Dani after her before we even knew I was related to her … She saved Jason’s life …”  
  
“Robin was a hero – heroine, I guess you would say. I wish I could have known her better. I talked to her maybe twice and now … it’s too late.”  
  
I nodded and looked down at my daughter again. She was the only thing keeping me together right now. I didn’t know what to say to Ethan but he seemed to sense that and didn’t push me. We fell into a very potent silence before I spoke again.  
  
“How – how did you cope with it?” I asked. “Finding out your whole life was a complete lie.”  
  
Ethan scratched his stubbly cheek. “I had to deal with it somehow,” he said. “But I don’t know how I did. Sometimes I don’t think I’m over it and Robert and I – we aren’t … we just really don’t have much in common. I am still Luke’s son in every way that counts. So if you’re worried about you and Alexis … which would be completely understandable … she’s still your mom. Biology is nothing.”  
  
I nodded again. “I am worried about that actually. I haven’t even seen Alexis since I found out two days ago. She’s been calling and calling and I just can’t face her. I guess I’m afraid.”  
  
“You don’t really seem like the scared type.”  
  
I shrugged now. “This actually terrifies me. For twenty-plus years I thought I was the daughter of two totally sick and twisted people. And then I found Alexis. And I can tell you … It was not smooth sailing with us for a very long time … But we finally fell into a routine. I call her ‘Mom’ now. I think she loves me. But I am afraid without that connection, she –“  
  
“Might not love you anymore?” Ethan asked and I just nodded weakly. “I don’t believe that. Alexis loves fiercely from what I can see. She won’t give up on you.”  
  
“Have you – have you and Robert ever talked about –“  
  
“My parentage?” Ethan asked with a little sniff. “Barely. He went back to the jungles of… wherever … and we had maybe two seconds to let it sink in. Luke is still my dad. He still calls me ‘Dodge’ and he doesn’t look at me any differently.”  
  
Just then a waitress came over and asked to take our orders. Ethan ordered a big breakfast with all the fixings but I just asked for water. The waitress went away and it was just Ethan and me and Dani again. He was looking at my baby again.  
  
“She looks just like you,” Ethan said. “She’s like your mini-me …”  
  
“I hope not exactly,” I said. “I don’t want her to follow in my footsteps, make the same mistakes I have, over and over again…”  
  
Ethan just sighed. “You seem like a good mom. The way she is looking at you … That’s adoration for sure.”  
  
“I keep thinking … You know if I found out somehow she wasn’t mine after years and years … Would that change things between us?” I sighed and rubbed my eyes which were threatening to spill over.  
  
“What do you think?” he asked.  
  
“I know I would love her no matter what.”  
  
“Yeah. It’s the same with Alexis and Molly and Kristina and whoever else I bet.”  
  
“I hope so…”  
  
“You’re never going to know unless you talk to them.”  
  
I knew that but I was afraid. I am not fearless no matter what anyone thinks. The thing I feared most in the world was losing everyone I loved. Could it happen overnight? Just because of one damn DNA test? I prayed not and I don’t even believe in God.  
  
I forced a laugh. “You sound so wise. But you’re the younger of us.”  
  
“Hey, only by three minutes according to Holly.”  
  
“Tell me about Holly. What’s she like?”  
  
He rolled his eyes. “Impossible… She always acts first and thinks later.”  
  
“That does sound familiar …”  
  
“Ditto.” He smiled a little more easily now. “But she has a good heart I think somewhere deep down. I just don’t know sometimes if I can forgive her for the way she lied to me – to us…”  
  
“Me either.”  
  
The waitress brought our orders and Ethan dug hungrily – animalistically, almost – into his. I just took a sip of my water and decided I was done. Dani finished her bottle and I pulled out a cloth from her diaper bag and tucked it over my shoulder and began to burp her. She had had colic so much when she was a newborn. It used to scare me - thinking that she was hurting and only Jason could make me calm down, make me stop worrying I was a hopeless case of a so-called mother. Holly seemed to be a hopeless case of a so-called mother as well. Maybe there was something to this gene thing …  
  
Ethan looked up from stabbing a pancake and popped it into his mouth before saying, “You’re not Holly.”  
  
“How did you know – know what I was thinking?” I asked in surprise.  
  
“I see that look in the mirror every morning. Wondering if I’m really everything Holly and Robert are. Holly is a con and fraud and Robert the original walkaway Joe.”  
  
“I used to run cons …”  
  
“So did I,” Ethan said. “Why didn’t we realize the truth sooner? It’s kind of like looking into a mirror right now.”  
  
I shook my head. “It kind of is and it's CRAZY!” I practically screamed. “A twin brother? God I wasn’t expecting that…”  
  
“Color me shocked as well,” Ethan said, stabbing another pancake.  
  
Soon enough, he was done and Dani was done being burped so I thought it was a good time to exit. I needed time to figure things out myself anyway. I was surprised Ethan had been so candid and open with me considering our history and considering we never really knew each other that well. But I sensed somehow, right then, I had an ally in him.


End file.
